A Circle of Color
by AworldUnbroken
Summary: Artemis is no ordinary girl,she can see something that no one else can,when Jasper moves to town along with his house full of brothers, Artemis' life changes forever. Not to mention a new found enemy. This is based on how good will truly triumph over evil


**A Circle of Color**

**By:**

**Taylor Stringer**

**Chapter 1**

I don't remember much about my past. But I do know that I am the only one that can see color. I know that I was orphaned at six. But past that I don't remember anything.

My hair is the color of dirt with blond highlights...my eyes are the same dirt brown color except for the dark midnight blue ring around them. The days of my life are the same...wake up, go to school, come home, and go to sleep. I eat and talk during the day but that is about the only thing that does change.  
Again I find myself entering the same school only today is different...all of the girls are crowded around the principals office...there is a new student...the bell rings for first hour...i look at the group one last time as i round the corner to see the door open and then close and the group of girls gasp in awe. I smile as i enter my science class and take my seat... for my assumption is this new student is a guy and this stranger will disappoint so many girls when he chooses the prettiest out of them all...Sarah Burxton.

I set my bag on the empty chair next to me and pull out a black notebook and pen as i wait for Mr. Westrial to start the lecture. Half-way threw his lecture on if magnetism affects the growth of plants, Mr. Bates walks in with the new student and i find my assumption to be true...he is in fact male unless surgery has changed his sex. I will admit he is handsome but i know to well already that Miss Sarah has her eyes set on him. He looks around the room to see what the rest of his science semester class will look like and he smiles. He is... or appears to be pleased with what he sees.

I can tell from where I sit that he is making a memory of everyone so that he will at least have someone to sit with by the time lunch comes around. It is also then that i notice that he has color to him. He has dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. It is also when i notice that he is walking towards me. I move my bag just before he sits...I look over at Sarah...there is an empty seat next to her as well.

Why he is sitting next to me, i will find out but how should he know that he is sitting next to the school freak? He will as soon as he leaves this classroom and then he will take his place next to Sarah...why it always goes like that i will never know, but one thing that i do know is that fate has a silly way of doing things and around here that seems to be the case. He then does something that surprises me...he leans over and asks my name...

"Artemis". I reply. Curious to why this stranger is sitting, or even talking to me I ask the same question.

"Jasper". I turn away slowly but have the odd feeling that he is still looking at me. I look out of the corner of my eye to find that he is.

"Can I help you?" I say as kindly as possible.

"No I'm good. But thanks for being concerned." He winked at me. I was about to tell him just how concerned I was, when Mr. Westrial walked over to us.

"Artemis. Making our new guest comfortable?" he asked

"Oh-uh-y-ya I am I guess." I look over at Jasper and notice that he is trying to suppress a laugh. I give him a weird look and then turn my attention back to Mr. Westrial

"Well that is good. But I must ask the both of you to leave. I do have another class." He said as he walked back to his desk at the front of the room. I look around at the other desks and saw that they were empty. When did the bell ring? I shook my head and got up.

"Come on. Second block." I say to Jasper, but when I look over he is already up and holding out my bag for me."Thanks" I say as I grab my bag from him.

"No Problem." He smiled. We walked out of the classroom and stopped in the hall.

"Okay, what is your next class." It was then that I realized that I was actually getting interested in this guy.

"Well," he pulled out his schedule. " I have Mr. Marriott for trig and then Ms. Herin for English. And then for art I have Ms. Wingmire"

"Unbelievable." I said. "Well I don't think that you'll have any trouble finding any of your classes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have every class with me." I said as I swung my bag over my shoulder and headed down the hall with Jasper close behind. How is it that he has every single class with me?

"So why is it that you only have four classes a day? Why not eight?" He asked.

"I don't know I am not head of the school board but you know what ever." I shrugged. I entered Mr. Marriott's class and told him that there is a new student, and took my regular seat. He made Jasper stand in the front of the class and tell where he was from. He is from was born in Burkley and then moved to South Rock when he was seven. And then he has been traveling ever since and then finally decided to settle down in the quiet town of North Rock, California.

He then took a seat next to me. Why this school has joined desks i will never know. I looked at him. "How is it that you have all of the same classes as me?" The rest of the classmates were filling in.

"You know fate has a funny way of doing things. Why not just enjoy what its giving you?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"ARTIE!" I gave a little scream as Matt and Arron yelled my name. I was then pulled from my seat by Matt and given a tight hug. Arron joined in on the hug, making the action an Artemis sandwich.

"Guys...can't...breath.." I gasped. Matt set me down and patted me on the back. I looked at Matt and laughed. Even though he was two feet taller than me he was still the best dark haired guy friend that I could ever hope for. His eyes were as dark as mine and while standing next to him he made me look even more pale than I already was.

I looked over at Arron and found that he was introducing himself to Jasper. Arron is about a foot taller than me. His dark brown hair complimented him deep green eyes.

"So Matt, does your arm hurt?" I asked him

"Well I-OOOWWW" He yelled as I hit him.

"Your fine princess." I laughed.

"Am I?" He said as he ducked down

"Matt...Matt...NO!" He lifted me over his shoulder."Put me down!" I started to hit his back, when Mr. Marriott walked in.

"Mr. Hillson! Please put Miss. Connors down and take you seat. You too Mr. Redwood!" Arron took his regular seat next to Matt.

"Your boyfriend Arron seems nice."

"What?" I looked over at Matt and Arron. They were looking at the front of the room. I looked back at Jasper.

"Arron. He is nice."

"Thanks but neither him or Matt are my boyfriend. Just really good friends. I looked back over at them and raised my eyebrows. They looked over slowly and then burst into laughter.

"Ah, Mr. Redwood, thank you for volunteering to solve this problem.". I laughed quietly as he walked up to the board. It took him a while to figure out the problem but soon enough Mr. Marriott got annoyed and made him sit down. He sat down in his seat with a heavy sigh. I gave him a smile and looked at the bored for the assignment.

Math had always been my strong point. As well as any other subject. I glanced over at Jasper. He looked as if he needed help.

"Are you having any trouble?" I whispered.

"A little." He laughed "Would you mind helping me a bit?" I felt my face get a little warm as he smiled. What in the hell was happening to me? Never in all of my life had I really been interested in a guy before. Well...there was this boy in 2nd grade...Trevor McClellan. I smiled at that.

"Artemis?" I blinked a few times before realizing that Jasper had been whispering my name.

"Right, sorry." I smiled.

"You know, you have a really pretty smile. You should do it more often."

"Lets pay attention to the problem at hand." I felt my face get a little warmer. I helped him with the problem and then finished my own work and then handed my paper in. And just as I was about to lay my paper down into the tray, I noticed a paper with a very delicate name at the top. _**Jasper McNaughton. **_I didn't even realize that he got up. Shows how much I pay attention.

I set my paper down and went back to my seat. I pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to doodle. Pretty soon after I started in the corner of the page I realized that I was already close to the middle of the page. It was then that I felt a light breath on my shoulder.

"Could you stop breathing on my shoulder." I whispered without looking at him. I moved the paper over towards him. "Like it?" The paper consisted of swirls and lines and different designs.

"Your talented." He said as he slid the paper back over to me. I smiled and continued my doodle until the bell rang. The chime of the bell made me jump a bit. I laughed at myself and stood up from my seat. Jasper did the same.

"So," He began "To lunch?" I nodded and headed out the door.

"Well I have to stop by my locker. Um...look for Arron or Matt. They will help you with lunch and all that."

"Will you not be eating?" I looked into his sky blue eyes.

"I usually don't. But um...you will find Arron for sure by the cafeteria doors, so no trouble there." I started to back away slowly." I will see you in third period." I gave a little wave before turning around.

**Jasper**

I watched her leave. She was beautiful. Her blue dress and silver sandles complimented her pale skin tone and brown hair. And her eyes were the deepest brown. I laughed to myself. How many countless times had I walked these halls? This school was all to familiar.

I turned around and walked around the corner. The cafeteria was straight ahead, and sure enough there was Arron waiting by the door.  
"Hey." I said as I gave him a high-five."Um...why doesn't Artemis eat lunch with you and Matt?"

"Um...only Matt knows the reason why. I haven't known her as long so I don't know all of the secrets that Matt does so you would have to ask him"

"Ask me what" Matt said as he walked up to us.

"Oh...nothing." I said. As we walked into the lunch room. We got our food and sat at a table outside the lunchroom. The area was nice. Open and full of growth. I looked at Matt and Arron. They were eating what appeared to be a foil wrapped hamburger. I looked down at my own purple tray and picked up the burger. I then unwrapped it and took a bite. I set it down back on the tray and understood why Artemis didn't eat lunch.

"Hey would you mind given me her number just in case I need help with an assignment or something like that?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure" They said in unison. They gave me her number and finished their meal. I folded up the small piece of paper and put it in my pocket. I then looked up at the cloudless sky and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" I peeked out of my left eye at the voice and smiled.

"No, I think that I have fallen terribly ill." I laughed. She then let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to me.

"So," she began "What are we looking at?"

"Well" I answered her."You are looking at the sky and I am looking at the inside of my eyelids." She elbowed me.

"Ha ha very funny. So how did you like lunch?".

"Oh...I wasn't hungry." I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Where did you go?" She peeked at me through the corner of her eye and smiled a bit.

"That is my secret." Artemis stood and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Come on dolly-daydream, lets go". I looked next to me and saw that Matt and Arron were gone.

"They left just as I got here. They said that you fell asleep so I waited till the bell rang to wake you. Your a heavy sleeper." I laughed and stood up.

"Well of to art class then." She said as she turned around towards the back door of the school. Just as she reached for the door another girl was walking out.

"MOVE!" She yelled. Artemis just rolled her eyes, and walked in. I looked after her until the rude blond filled my vision.

"Well you are quite a sight. I'm glad I saved you from that freak." She laughed.

"Artemis?" I asked.

"Ya. Everyone here except for those two idiots she calls friends thinks that she is a freak. Don't you?" She said as she touched my arm.

"Why would I?" I said as I casually faked scratching the back of my head so that she wouldn't be able to touch my arm.

"Hasn't anybody told you?" she laughed "She claims that she can see something called color!" She laughed even harder. I looked up at the cafeteria. She was standing there, watching. I looked back at the blond. "Are you sure that she can see color?" She looked up at me.

"Sarah Burxton." Completely ignoring my question she stuck out her hand, and to be polite, I shook it.

"Jasper McNaughton." I quickly let go of her hand and looked back up expecting to see Artemis, but she was no where in sight.

"Don't waste you time trying to get close to that freak. You should try to get closer to someone else." She walked closer to me.

"Like you for instance?" I said.

"Your a good guesser." She said and began to walk closer.

"Well, I am sorry to cut this short but I am late for art. Goodby." I moved around her in a one fluid motion and headed into the school.

**Artemis**

I watched as Sarah told Jasper about my little ability. He looked up at me and then back down at her. He scratched the back of his head and then he shook her hand. I decided that I had seen enough and went up the staircase. Even though the final bell had rang for class I didn't quicken my pace.

The art teacher would never know that I was late, for Ms. Wingmire was always in the back of the room sipping whiskey and looking at her old wedding pictures. I had been looking for another paint brush when I found her...having a moment. After that she never really counted me late or scolded me for that reason. I don't care and I told her that I wouldn't tell the principal or anything about her...moments. I opened the squeaky wood door and walked in taking my seat at an empty table.

I pulled out my sketch pad and pencils and began to draw. I decided that today I would draw my little foster sister, Hayden. I was shading her dark brown eyes when the squeaky wooden door opened. I didn't even bother to look up but when I heard whispers, I didn't even bother to make eye contact with him when he took the seat next to me. I didn't even bother to talk to him.

"You know your really good." He said. And being me I couldn't not reply to him.

"So I have been told." I took a deep breath and then looked up at him. Even sitting down he was still taller than me."Why are you still talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows nit together in confusion.

"Sarah no doubt told you that...what I claim that I can see. Am I right or wrong?"

"Oh no you are right," I took a deep breath and looked back at my picture."But I don't care." I looked back up at him.

"What?"

"I don't care. So far Matt, Arron, and yourself have shown me an excellent first few hours of the school day and-" he paused to look at his empty wrist."Hey, its still early" We both laughed quietly. I looked back at my drawing of Hayden and realized that it didn't look like a little ten year old girl...it looked like a seventeen year old Jasper. I felt his eyes on me and felt my face get a little warm. I then saw his hand on the corner of the page and I lifted my hand so that he could easily slide the paper over to his side of the table.

I closed my eyes and then opened them as I looked over at him. The corner of his lips were turned up. "You are very observant." He held up the picture "You got almost every detail right."

"It was supposed to be my little sister but...wait what do you mean almost?". He then pointed at his eyes. "My eyes aren't gray...they're tinted with blue."

"Well I know th...what the hell?" Just then the bell rang. I looked at Jasper. He just smiled and handed me back my paper. I looked down at it and saw that it was folded. I unfolded it and paused. It wasn't my picture. I looked down at the bottom right corner of the page.

_**Jasper McNaughton  
**_  
It was his drawing...of me...

"When did you-" I began to ask, but when I looked up, he was gone. I stuffed the my things into my bag, grabbed his picture off of the table, and rushed out the door. I looked for him in the hall but I couldn't see him. Then a thought crossed my mind. What if he was already in English?

I walked as quickly as I possibly could to my next class. And when I got to the door, I stopped. He wasn't there. I sat through the hour and a half waiting for him to enter the room, but he never did. I decided to give up when the final bell rang. Maybe he went home early...I went to my locker and then waited for Matt and Arron.

"Hey have you guys seen Jasper? He wasn't in fourth period." They both shook their heads."Okay thanks."

"Can offer you a ride home Artie?" Matt offered.

"Na. Its nice out so I think that I will walk. Thanks anyway." I gave them both a hug and then left the building. I watched as the other kids climbed into their cars and drive away. I took a left at the end of the block and then a right down the alleyway. I was only a few blocks away from home when I felt someone following me. I turned and saw no one. I started walking again and when I heard a twig break I turned and saw a small black and white kitten.

"You scared the living daylights outta me little fella." I said as I picked up the kitten. I stroked its soft head, put it in my bag, and continued towards home.

"Maria! Sophie! Hayden! I'm HOME!" I yelled as I entered the door of the tan and black foster home.

"ARTEMIS!" The three girls yelled as they bounded down the stairs. "Your home!"

"Yeah I am home. Hey I gotta surprise for you." I pulled the little kitten out of my bag and handed it to Hayden. "She is for all of you to share. Treat her with love and care. And don't forget to feed her."

"Okay!" They squealed as they ran back up the stairs.

"Ramona! Ramona?" I yelled.

"In here dear!" Ramona was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "How was school?" I took an apple of the counter.

"It was good. There was a new student today."

"Oh really? Was he cute?" She put down her spoon and wiped off her hands on her apron.

"How do you know that it was a boy. It could have been a girl."

"Well one thing hun. You wouldn't have told me if it was a girl." I gave her a hug and then went upstairs. I shut my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed. It had been a long day.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." That's what I told myself, but I didn't wake up until the next morning.

**Chapter 2**

I sat down in my usual spot in the science lab and waited for Jasper. But again, like yesterday, he was a no show. When the bell rang I rushed out into the hall. I tried to look through the crowd of students to find him, but no luck came. I went down stairs and around the corner to the main hallway.  
Several weeks had passed since the day that Jasper arrived, odd for him to not show up. I had planned to walk over to the main office but a group of girls stopped me from doing just that. I was about to give up when I over heard Molly and Sarah talking.

"He is so cute." Molly squealed.

"No, I think that 'cute' would be an understatement!"Sarah laughed.

"He might be even cuter than that other new kid Jasper!"Molly said.

"Na! There is no way that he is! They might be equally hot!" Sarah took a deep breath and brushed her hair off of her shoulder." Jasper and this other hottie will be going crazy for me."

"And what if one of them doesn't?" Molly said sheepishly.

"Then you can have one." Sarah said as she turned to walk to the front of the line. All of the other girls moved out of the way as she made her way to the door. Some of the girls started to leave. As the door opened, I began to walk away. By Sarah's comment I knew that Jasper wasn't anywhere near the main hallway.

"Oh. My. Gosh." They said in unison.

I started to turn around to see what had made them sound like robots, but then stopped myself. Why should I care? Its just another student...male since it wasn't boys at the door waiting to see what he looked like, but I thought that about Jasper too...and were already starting to become friends...I continued to walk down the hall until someone grabbed my arm. I tried to pull out of their grip but they wouldn't let go, I turned to see who had my arm.

"Hey le...Jasper?" He looked angry."What's wrong?" He led me into a janitors closet.

"Stay here."

"Uh no?" I tried to go around him but he put his arm up to stop me." Jasper let me pass."

"I can't" he looked out the door."You can't right now."

"And why the hell not?" I ducked under his arm and out the door."Don't tell me no again." I said as I shut the janitor's door. I turned to walk away when I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I heard the closet door open.

"Nice. Just what I need." I looked at my things that were sprawled across the hall floor and then heard the laughter.'Great way to end the day.' I thought to myself. Then again, I still had fourth period.

"Let me help you." The stranger I bumped into held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand after stuffing everything into my bag.

"Thanks fo-" My words seemed to get stuck in my throat. His eyes were as blue as the Caribbean sea. His amber colored hair seemed to compliment his eyes as well as the rest of his body...

"You okay?" He smiled. Oh God...not another guy who smiles like an angel. I was unaware of when he let go of my hand and bent down to get something that I must have forgotten. He got back up and handed me my sketch book.

"Thanks" I said as I took my book. Then blond filled my vision. Sarah. She bumped me out of the way, and spilled my bag...great. Again, I stuffed my things in my bag and went up the stairs. I needed to get a drink of water.

I quickly walked down the hall to the water fountain. I pressed the cold button and bent over so that my lips rested against the cool of the water. When I got my fill, I stood up and wiped my mouth. I turned to go to English when I bumped into someone...again.

"Sorry I...Jasper?" He looked worried. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You need to come with me." He grabbed my arm and began to lead me down the hall.

"Um..I'm sorry but last time I followed you somewhere you led me into a janitor's closet." I pulled away from him and started to walk back down the hall towards my English class. He took my arm again.

"Please. I promise that it isn't a janitor's closet."

"Um...no. I am not going anywhere with you. I have only known you for what, three maybe four and a half hours?" I tried to pull away again but he had too good of a grip. "Let me go."

"Why can't you understand that I can't? I have to get you away from here." He began to pull me down the hall again.

"Let go!" I screamed. I looked for an escape route. Just as we were passing the boy's bathroom Matt walked out."Oh thank God, MATT!" I yelled.

"Oh hey...Artemis...everything okay here?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." Jasper answered.

"NO everything is not okay! HELP!" But by my little cry for help Matt was already in front of Jasper.

"I think that you should let her go." Matt looked at me. "Now."

"I can't do that sorry." Jasper tried to move past him but Matt just stepped in front of him.

"Now." That was all Matt said before he hit him. Jasper's grip loosened and I took advantage of the moment. I slipped my wrist out of his hands and ran behind Matt to the far end of the hall.

"Don't make me hurt you." Jasper said. And as he said that, it began to get cold.

"Matt."

"Don't worry Artie, I won't let him take you."

"I don't think that you will really have a choice." Jasper said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He clenched his fist as if to signal that he was going to punch him.

"Try and take her then." Matt said.

"Alright then." Jasper unclenched his fist." Sorry for this." Mist started to form around us. I looked at the doors. They were frozen over. I looked at the stairs leading to the third floor, they were frozen as well.

"Matt." I said. "Its cold." He didn't seem to care, his breath continued to come out in big puffs. I tried to control my own teeth from shaking, as well as the rest of my body. I looked up at Matt and then over at Jasper. What was he going to do? Freeze him out? I then felt myself being pushed, and soon after I hit the wall. I heard Matt yell.

"MATT!" I screamed. He didn't reply. There was a thick fog that covered the hallway. My own breath came out in a puff. "Matty?" I haven't called Matt, Matty in years."Answer me please." I called.

Still there was no reply. I tried to stand and slipped, hitting my head on the wall. I sat up and held the back of my head. Okay idiot move to try and stand on ice. I tried not to focus to much on how this all happened but more on how I was going to get out of this.

I had managed to stand when I heard Jasper call my name. I took my bag off and threw it across the hall. It hit the wall with a thud, and hopefully, Jasper would go over towards the noise. I then managed to make my way over to a door. I looked in the small window and gasped. Everyone inside was still. Like statues.

I began to back away when again I slipped. But just before I hit the ground, a pair of arms caught me. There was no possible way that I could fight him. He helped me get back on my feet and then handed me a soft bundle. My bag. He put his arm around my waist and led me down the stairwell.

I looked over my shoulder hoping to see some sign that Matt was okay. It was after the fog cleared that I saw him laying motionless on the floor. Fear took a firm hold on me. I twisted away from Jasper and ran towards Matt. I almost fell about three times before Jasper caught me around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I screamed for Matt to get up, but he just laid there. My throat soon became dry and my screams slowly turned to sobs. I hit Jasper in the back repeatedly.

"LET ME GO!" I cried. After he carried me out of the school building he set me down on the sidewalk. He held me in front of him.

"I'm sorry, about Matt. He will be okay. I promise. Its just a temporary sleep. Everyone will wake up, and remember nothing. Even Matt will wonder why he is laying down in the hall" I began to hit his chest.

"Just let me go" I sobbed. Soon my arms began to tire and I fell into his arms. He held me until I stopped crying.

"Why let me hit you?" I asked without looking up at his face. "Why not put me to sleep too?"

"Well your upset and its better than letting you hit your fist against my jaw and I could its just that I was waiting for you to stop crying. Its not good to sleep while your upset. Brings bad dreams." So I was right...he was planning to put me to sleep. I pushed away from him and began to walk in the opposite direction.

:"You're not going to get that far." I didn't even bother to answer him. I just began to run. I ran as fast as I could to the back of the school. Even the outside was frozen."Artemis!" I looked around for a hiding place. The trees! I jumped onto a low wall and began to climb up the tree as fast and far as I could. I was so thankful that the trees were thick with leaves. I heard him call my name again. I tried to slow my breathing.

"You're skipping English too?" I looked up above me. And there in the tree with me was the other new student.

"You scared the hell out of me. And no I am not 'skipping English' I'm...I'm trying to get away from my ex. Mind helping?" He didn't know who Jasper was and how long he had been here so why not?

"Sure thing." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Justin."

"I'm-"

"ARTEMIS!" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jasper finished it for me.

"That him calling you?" Justin asked. I looked at him."Just asking."

"Yeah it is." I looked down at the ground below and saw that Jasper was right below us. He just stayed there. He then pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear. I then felt my pocket vibrate. Who the hell gave him my number? I pulled the phone out and put it to my ear.

"Are you gonna come down on your own or do I have to come and get you?" I hung up on him and looked at Jasper. He dialed another number and put the phone to his ear.

"He knows that I am up here." He then handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. I looked at him. He held his hand up to signal a phone.

"Well call if you need anything." He started to climb up higher.

"Wait," I dug in my bag for a piece of paper and a pen "Here is my number just in case." I wrote it down and then handed it up to him. He then continued to climb higher until he reached the top of the wall.

"I'll see ya later Artemis." And with that he disappeared over the wall.

"One." I looked around to find a way out but I was trapped. I looked up, I could climb higher. "Two." He was already close to where I was in the tree. I grabbed the end of my dress and pushed myself off of the branch that I was on and fell straight down. I could feel the branches cutting my legs and arms and face as I fell.

I bent my knees just in time as I hit the dirt. I looked back up at Jasper, and ran. I ran until my lungs were screaming for me to stop. I finally did stop when I was sure that he was no where in sight. I then took off my silver sandles and started to run again. I ran all the way from 5th and Howler to Marley and Phillips. A good ten blocks from the school.

I looked behind me and saw him running towards me. I began to run again. I took a left, which took me down an alley way and then stopped. The way he was going he was going to see me at the other end of this alleyway. I turned and ran back the way I came. And to my surprise I was right. I waved at him and then ran in the original direction that I had started.

"ARTEMIS! STOP!" He was right behind me. "PAUL STOP HER!" Who the hell is Paul? I looked behind me and then back in front of me and saw a man with his arm wide open ready to catch me. I took a hard left into another alleyway. But I didn't get far before the one who was called Paul, knocked me to the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Paul put his hand over my mouth and I bit him. I then tried to stand but he pulled me down and sat on top of me pinning my wrists to the ground.

"Hey, calm down." I screamed. Somebody was bound to hear me. But no one came.

"LET ME GO!" I tried to wiggle free but Paul was to strong. Before long Jasper jogged over to us.

"Maybe I should have thought to sit on her." He patted Paul on the back and bent down closer to me."I'm sorry." He put his hand behind my head and then I felt a slight pinch. I began to feel like I was being pricked with a million needles.

"Getoffme." My words slurred together, and I began to feel numb. Paul got off of me and then picked me up and began to carry me somewhere. "Letmego" I felt tears run down my face. Jasper then put two fingers on my neck and darkness took me.

**Jasper**

I looked at her laying on the ground underneath Paul. I also noticed that Paul had a bite mark on his right hand. I smiled.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. She tried to get free but soon found it was pointless. I bent over her and put my hand behind her head. I sent a cold chill that would numb her, making it easy for me to put her to sleep.

"Getoffme" I tried my hardest not to laugh at her slur of words. I wasn't trying to be cruel. I was just trying to protect her. "Letmego." Those were the last words that she was able to speak before she was picked up. Paul was carrying her like a small child.

"Hey wait." I told him. He turned to me and I tilted her head back, and placed two fingers on her neck. She then went completely limp. " Okay now we can go." I told Paul.

"So is this really her?" He asked. "The one that can see color?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know that I really believe her but she won't really believe me when I tell her what we can do."

"So you figured that it would be good to show her?"

"I didn't mean for her to see what I can do that soon but I didn't really have a choice." Paul looked down at Artemis and then back up at me.

"Has Justin had contact with her yet?"

"She bumped into him and then he helped her stand but after that I don't think that she has. I just pray that he doesn't find out that she can see."

"Yeah we don't need to repeat what happened last time." Paul stopped walking." You didn't hurt anybody did you?"

"There was her guy friend. He wouldn't move so I put him to sleep. But don't worry, nobody will remember a thing about what happened from the past hour."

"Your just lucky that Justin didn't get to the school before you did other wise we, meaning you, would have had a much harder time trying to get her to come with you." Paul readjusted her in his arms and began to walk again. The house wasn't to far away from the school but it was still a good distance. By the time that we actually got to the street we lived on the sun was already begging to set. Luke and Jake were waiting on the front porch when we got there.

"So this is her?" Luke looked at her."Why is she sleeping." Jake elbowed Luke in the side

"Maybe she put up a fight." Then they both laughed at the statement.

"Yeah she did. And if I hadn't called Paul she would have gotten away."

"Dang." They said in unison. Paul walked in and set her down on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah she even bit Paul." I told them. They ran over to look at Paul's hand.

"I think I like her already." They said as they walked into the kitchen. I walked over to where Paul was standing.

"How soon do you think it will be before she wakes up?"

"Any minute now." And as soon as the words left my mouth she shifted. "Told you." I looked over at Jake and Luke."You two by the front door, Paul you go to the kitchen. I'll sit here in the chair across from her." We all took our spots and waited.

**Chapter 3**

I heard them discussing where they were going to stand. I rolled over on the couch, so that I would be facing Jasper. I took a deep breath and sat up without opening my eyes. Then I got an agonizing headache.

"My head hurts." I opened my eyes as Jasper got up.

"I'll get you something." When Jasper was in the middle of the room, I got up and walked to the front door.

"Your not getting out this way princess." The one who I guessed to be Luke, turned and locked the door. I turned to look at Jasper. He had a glass of water and a small bottle. He set the water on the table behind the couch.

"I am going to ask just one more time. Let. Me. Go." He set what looked like Advil on the arm of the couch which fell and rolled to a stop at my feet. I picked up the bottle and held it firmly in my hand.

"I can't just let you leave." I held the bottle tighter. "Please just let me explain."

"Fine, you have about ten seconds." I said angrily

"You can see color, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Why in did he care if I could or not?

"Its not just a coincidence that you can."

"What do you mean?" He had about five seconds before I tried to make it to the back door.

"Colors. Blue, Red, Orange, Brown. The different colors-" I didn't let him finish.

"I know what they are. What I don't understand is why I have been kidnapped. You have about four seconds."

"The different colors mean that you can do something. That you have some special ability."

"And you just ran out of time." I ran towards him as fast as I could and when I was close enough, I threw the Advil bottle at his head. He ducked and caught me around my waist.

"Don't make me put you out again." He did not just threaten me.

"You wouldn't dare." He put his hand at the back of my head.

"Try me." He kept his hand at the back of my head as he turned me around to the front door."There is Luke and Jake. And in the kitchen-"

"Yeah I know who Paul is. What I don't understand is why I am here." Jasper looked at Paul and Paul looked at me.

"If. And only if, I let you go, would you try to run?"

"I think that its kinda of pointless at the moment." He let me go. I elbowed him in the side and ran towards Luke and Jake. They had there arms open to catch me but I ducked under Jake's arms.

"See ya princess." I said as I slid under Luke's legs. I then quickly stood up, unlocked the door, and ran with whatever strength I had left in me.

"Eric would you please stop her?" Jasper yelled. I looked back at him and saw him standing at the door. I slowed my pace when I learned that no one was chasing me.

"Gotcha." I screamed as someone took my arm. "Stop your screaming." I struggled to get loose but he was stronger than Jasper. He began to pull me back to the house when I realized that I wasn't really moving forward. I was moving...down. I looked at him. He was calm! We then began to free fall into...nothing. I clung to him and shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could.

"You can let go now." I no longer had the feeling that I was falling. But I didn't let go.

"Just let her, I don't know." I felt pulling on my waist, and then my arms. It was then that I realized that I could really let go. I looked to see who had pried me from who I assumed to be Eric. And to my surprise it was someone that I hadn't met yet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chase."

"Artemis". Chase then took my hand and led me back to the couch."How did I get back in the house?" I said as I sat down.

"If you had let me explain then you would have a better understanding on this." Jasper came over to sit on the foot rest in front of me.

"I'll just cut to the point. Each color that you can see, can do something different." He looked at me and then to the rest of the guys standing in the room.

"What do you mean that each can do something different?" I asked.

"Okay. For instance the color gray." He took a deep breath."You already know what I can do."

"You were the one that froze the school?" He nodded in response. "This is unbelievable."

"Well you better believe it princess." Paul walked over and sat next to me."Let me show you what I am able to do."

"Paul I don't think that I want you to show her anything." Jasper said. Paul looked at Jasper.

"Yes you do. You want me to show her exactly what I can do."

"Just show her already." Paul smiled and looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows as he took my hand.

"Show me what?" With his other free hand he cupped my face. "Okay, personal space violation." I tried to move back, but I was already at the arm of the couch. I looked into his eyes and our eyes locked.

"Do you think that I am, handsome?" He moved his eyebrows up and that's when I noticed that his eyes were black.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I tried to look away but it seemed impossible to.

"You know, you are really cute." He moved a bit closer.

"What are you trying to do?" My mind started to get foggy.

"You find me irresistible. And right now you want to kiss me."

"I...don't-" I think I actually wanted to...With his lips slightly parted he moved closer. I felt his lips brush mine. Then I blinked and my mind cleared. "Get away from me." I pushed him away from me and it was then that I noticed that his eyes were no longer black, but blue. Jasper then stood and took my hand, pulling me off the couch.

"Lets not do that again Paul." Jasper pulled me behind him.

"So let me guess. Black is mind control." I looked at Paul and he just smiled and gave a little wave. I gave a oh-shut-up kind of smile and looked back at Jasper."And gray is ice."

"Those, thankfully, are the only ones that you have experienced so far." We both sat back down on the couch.

"Wrong." I said.

"What?" He looked worried.

"Eric." I looked at him by the staircase."He can...well frankly I don't know what he does."

"Oh." He gave a sigh of relief. "Well it must appear different when experiencing it. But he can telleport."

"Brown is telleportation? Am I able to do that as well?"

"I don't know. We have been aware of our...gifts since we were born. Our parents taught us. What about yours? They must have mentioned something?"

"No. Not that I remember at least. I was orphaned at six."

"Oh-um.."He then looked uncomfortable.

"Its fine." I looked around they all looked the same as Jasper did."What do the other colors do?"

"Well blue, can control the element of water." I looked at the other guys around me.

"Which one of you can do that?" Just as I asked, the guy that had introduced himself as Chase then walked over to us. And it was then that I noticed he wasn't much taller than me. "Could you show me?"

"Would love to."  
He then moved his right hand in a little circle and then rose it to his waist line. He then pulled his hand towards him and a stream of water slowly came through the space between both mine and Jasper's shoulders. Chase then held his hand palm forward, and the stream of water circled and became a floating orb.

"That's so neat." I reached out to touch the floating water, and then pulled my hand back.

"Its okay. You can touch it." He laughed.

"I feel like a small child." I reached out again and touched the water. I smiled and pulled my hand back. And as I did a tiny thread of water followed. I looked up at chase. "Did you do that?"

"I'm just controlling the orb. I can't make it follow you." I clenched my hand in a fist and not only the tiny thread but the orb broke, and the water hit the floor. I looked at Jasper. He was just staring at the water on the floor. I stood. And walked towards the door. Luke and Jake were already at the door. I looked at the color of their eyes. Jake's were green and Luke's were the same color.

"You're both brothers?" They nodded " Green. For earth right?" They smiled. Then a thought struck me. What did Jasper mean by 'your not safe'.

"Hey Jasper?" I looked at him. Turning away from the door. "What exactly are you trying to protect me from?"

"Well I guess you do have a right to know."

"Ya think? Since you basically kidnapped me, so, ya I think so."

"Well its not going to be hard for you to recognize him. You have already 'bumped' into him if you will. His name is-"

"Justin?" Jasper stood up.

"How do you know his name?"

"Same way he knows mine. He gave it to me." I looked at all of them."Why? Is it bad that we know each other?"

"It should be okay as long as he doesn't know that I know you."

"Oh well then I'm screwed."

"Why? All you did was bump into him right?" He took me by my shoulders. "Right?"

"No I saw him in the tree you cornered me in and we shook hands."

"What?"

"We shook hands. You know you have no right in getting upset with me. Not any right at all." I began to get upset. I touched his arms to push him off of me. "Why the hell do you think that you can, all of a sudden tell me what to do? Why do you think that you can keep me here against my will."A thin fog covered the floor."WHY?"

"Jasper don't make her any more upset than she already is." I looked to the stairs for the voice. A black haired guy stood at the end of the staircase. His eyes were purple.

"What another?" I looked at Jasper. "How many of you are there?"

"Counting myself, and you there are ten." The once thin fog became thick and seemed to expand to the ceiling.

"Stop making this freakish fog." Jasper held up his hands.

"Its not me."

"That's just...fantastic!" I said angrily. It grew very cold very fast. "You need to tell me just what this Justin character can do, because right now, he is sounding like a good alternative to all of this."

"Jasper she is serious."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Peter."He took a deep breath. "And from what I can tell there is no reason to hesitate and get to know who you are given the circumstances, so might as well tell you what I can do. I can feel your emotions. Hence the purple eyes." I looked back at Jasper.

"Tell me or I walk. And this time I will not listen to reasoning."

"Justin Markawitz. He can see every color. His...color is black. And since black is the absence of all-"

"Don't tell me what black is." I pointed at myself. "Artist. Remember?"

"Sorry. White can have any special ability of the other colors. Simply by touch."

"So what does that mean for me?" I looked around the room. "Because so far it seems that it only means trouble for all of you."

"By him touching you, he has the ability to...track you. To know where you are. Because if you share the same ability, it gives you the power to find each other."

"What are you saying like we have the same ability? Like we are soul-mates?"

"Something like that except you don't have black, but white. So in a way it would have to be, for the term you used, that opposites attract and since your white, your basically the opposite to all." Jasper said.

"And what...If I chose to find him? To side with him if you will?" I raised a clenched hand to the level of my stomach and opened it. An ice rose formed. I lifted it to my lips and blew it like I would a bubble wand. It floated across the room and landed on a real rose in the table that rested in a vase. I stared at it in disbelief.

"It would be mayhem. He would do things through you, and you wouldn't mind. It would be like mind control. You would see it as right. Not wrong." I looked at the guys around me.

"You mean that he would treat me like his little puppet." I felt stressed. Confused. I felt the hot tears run down my face. "Well, I think that I have had enough excitement for the day. Goodby." I wiped at my eyes, but they just kept coming. I turned and opened the door. And left.

**Jasper**

I watched as the tears streamed down her face. She looked pissed.

"And what...if I chose to find him? To side with him if you will?" She raised her hand to her stomach and opened it. An ice rose formed. She lifted it to her full lips and blew on it. It floated off of her palm and across the room. She watched it until it landed on a similar rose in a vase on the table.

"It would be mayhem. He would do things through you, and you wouldn't mind. It would be like mind control. You would see it as right. Not wrong." She looked at us. All of us.

"You mean that he would treat me like his little puppet?" She wiped at her tears. "Well, I think that I have had enough excitement for the day. Goodby." She wiped at her eyes again, but this time they did not disappear. She turned around, opened the door, and left.

"Well that could have gone better." Paul said.

"Did you have to show her what you could do by trying to kiss her?" He shrugged.

"She wasn't able to resist my...charm." He wiggled his eyebrows and went back into the kitchen. Jeez. I looked at Peter.

"Did she mean what she said?" I hoped that she didn't...but then again we did take her by force...and we did use force on her...not the best way to do things.

"Yes she did. She was very confused though. And upset. And honestly, I wouldn't blame her. It is a lot to handle in one day. Especially the way you...we all did it." He looked around." I'm pretty sure that if you introduced it to her slower or differently, and without the way you brought her here she would have stayed longer. The entire time she was here she was thinking about how to get out. That was until she saw what Chase did. It was then she was interested, that she forgot about trying to escape."

"What about what I showed her." Paul asked.

"Well I can tell you one thing, she sure didn't want to until your lips brushed hers. Then she kinda wanted to."

"Well our next encounter should be quite fun."

"Shut up Paul." I said."How serious was she about seeing...finding Justin?"

"Pretty serious. She said that she saw him in the tree. Who knows how long he was sitting up there waiting...watching? For all we know he could have her number and he could sense how upset she is. That she is even thinking about looking for him. He could casually show up out of nowhere and well." He made quotations in the air "Help her"

"That is not an option. What should we do now?" I looked at the door.

"Defiantly not go after her. Its beginning to get dark, and she is halfway home by now." Peter started to walk back up the stairs.

" Wait till tomorrow. But, send someone else to get her. Someone that she hasn't met yet. I mean she has met me, you, Eric, Paul, Jake, Luke, and Chase. Lets send Chris. I may be able to read emotions, but he can send and sense them. That should help. For now, lets turn in." He went up the stairs and to his room. When I heard the door shut I went over to the hall that led to Chris' room. He was not going to like this, then again, he just might.

**Artemis.**

I walked until my tears blinded me. I then found a bench and sat down. This was crazy. There is no way that this could all be happening because I can see color. There is no way on earth that this could be possible.

"What are you doing out here?" I looked up. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just trying to clear my head. And yourself?" He sat down on the bench next to me.

"I live only there. This is where I often come to think." I followed where he pointed and saw that it was a really nice house, then I wiped at my eyes hoping that he didn't see. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I replied. "A lot of things have happened over the past few hours."

"Well its better to talk about it."

"I don't think that you would believe a single word that I say. And plus, I hardly know you. I mean except from the hallway and the tree, you are a complete stranger to me." Justin laughed a bit and then looked up at the sky.

"Ex-boyfriend troubles.".Ex-boyfriend...oh that's right...

"Yeah."

"Well what brought you here? Why not head home?"

"Ramona."

"Who is Ramona?"

"My...my foster mom. She often doesn't let me out of the house or back in it for that matter after six." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Seven thirty-nine.

"And its and hour and thirty nine minutes past the time so looks like I will be calling Matt..." Tears began to fall again. How in the world do I know if Matt is okay?

"Oh God, Matt." Justin put his arm around my shoulders. And this time I didn't care if he saw me crying or not. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and cried. And to my surprise, he didn't let go until I was done. He held me like he had known me all of his life. Like he had done this before.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to start crying all over you like that."

"Your apologizing for something that you feel to do?" He laughed. I wiped my eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Ya, I guess I am." I soon found myself laughing too. "I'm a mess." I laughed.

"Well, then your a very beautiful mess." It was then that I realized that he still had his arm around me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled.

"Well I-" I was interrupted by the buzzing in my pocket. "Hang on." I pulled out my phone and looked at who was calling. An unknown number? "Hello?"

"Artemis?"

"Yes, who is this?" The line then went dead. "Huh. Wonder who that was." I went to received calls, but the number wasn't there. "Strange."

"Who was it?" I looked at Justin.

"I don't know. But the number isn't in my phone. Its not in the received calls either."

"That's odd. Mind if I take a look?"

"No not at all." I placed the phone into his open hand, and my fingers touched his palm, and something connected. And then he did something that surprised me. I had forgotten that his arm was around me until he pulled me forward. He dropped my phone and cupped my face. Our lips were only inches apart, when he paused.

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes were locked on mine. He was asking if he could kiss me...

"Yes..." I whispered.  
His eyes held mine until our lips met. This kiss was different from any kiss that I have ever had. It was soft and gentle. Not hurried. And it seemed as if everything around us was exploding. His arm caressed the curve of my back, and his elbow supported us as he leaned in closer. Intensifying the kiss. And it was then that I realized that he was almost on top of me. I pulled back to catch my breath. And he kissed me on my neck just below my jaw line.

"Um...I.." I couldn't think...he was...sweetly intoxicating. His cologne was hypnotic. I inhaled deeply as he nibbled on my earlobe. "S-st-stop." I began to feel lightheaded.

"Why?" He then put his lips to mine again. And my answer was lost. My mind became cloudy and my thoughts of consciousness faded.

**Chapter 4**

**Justin**

"Well then you are a beautiful mess." And it was true, she was beautiful. Even when crying.

"Thanks." She smiled. Oh her smile was breathtaking.

"No problem." She then looked down at her hands.

"Well I-" She then pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hang on." She looked at who was calling and the put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She paused."Yes, who is this?" She then looked at the phone.

"Huh. I wonder who that was. She looked at her phone longer before closing it and laying it down in her lap.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know. But the number isn't in my phone. Its not in the received calls either."

"That's odd. Mind if I look?" I held out my hand.

"Not at all." She picked up the phone and placed it in my palm. But just before she pulled her hand away her fingertips touched my palm. And then I knew. It was her. I can't let Jasper see her again, not ever. He will poison her mind. I had to make her forget... I pulled her close to me and dropped her phone between us. I then cupped her face and just as I was about to press my lips to hers, and I paused.

"Can I kiss you?" I held her deep brown eyes. Her cheeks held a soft rose color that suited her well.

"Yes..." She whispered. Just to let her be sure I held her gaze until our lips met, and then the world around us exploded. Feelings of warmth, and coldness flooded me. I leaned in closer to intensify the kiss. She then pulled away. I then kissed her just below her jawline.

"Um...I..." I kissed my way to her ear lobe and bit down gently. "S-st-stop"

"Why?" I asked pulling away from her ear back to her lips, and her answer was lost. Soon after I noticed that she had began to stop kissing. I pulled back to look at her, and smiled. She had fainted. I kissed her forehead and then got up. I looked at the sky. It was almost dawn...we kissed for hours...I picked up her phone and put it in my pocket. I then picked her up, and carried her back to my house.

**Jasper**

I knocked on his door repeatedly. I tried to call her from Paul's phone.

"Hello?"

"Artemis?"

"Yes who is this?" I then heard a male voice in the background. Justin. I hung up. And banged on Chris's door harder.

"CHRIS WAKE UP" I yelled. I waited a few minutes and then started knocking again. I stopped when I heard things start to fall, and somethings break.

"What in the world do you want?" His blond hair was messy and he was still in his boxers. I knew that he just woke up.

"I got something for you to do."

"Why are you worried about something?" He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair."Who died."

"No one, yet." I leaned against the door frame.

"Well then why do you need me? I'm pretty sure that you can handle this little problem on your own." He started to shut the door.

"I found her Chris." I said as I put my hand on the door. He opened the door again.

"Well where is she then?" He gave me a look that made me wish I had never asked for his help.

"Justin got to her."

"Are you kidding me? You just found her, and she is already gone? Well your off to a great start." He laughed. "What does that have to do with me? Couldn't you just put her to sleep and bring her here?"

"Tried, and that's how we lost her."

"Wow. So let me guess you want me to go out and get her because I am the only one that she hasn't met yet. Fine. I will try and find her tomorrow. Night." He tried to shut the door again. I put my foot in the door.

"Well sunshine its tomorrow. Get dressed."

"Great. Goodby." He said as he shut the door. Mission accomplished.

**Artemis.**

I was clutching something soft...and warm...I inhaled deeply and my senses were filled with an intoxicating aroma. It seemed familiar... I opened my eyes slowly. A black shirt? Then memories started flooding back. I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Morning." Justin tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You..." I remembered leaving Jasper's house and then sitting on the bench..."What happened."

"Don't you remember?"

"The only thing that I remember is leaving Jasper and sitting on the bench with you..." I looked around me. I was in a bedroom...laying in bed with Justin...I quickly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. It was then that I noticed my clothes were sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. I looked down. I was wearing a baby blue silk nightgown.

"You changed my clothes?" I felt my face getting warm. I casually fixed mixed my strap. Thank God. I still had my bra on.

"Well after our date I couldn't just let you go home so late. And you fell asleep in the car. So I got one of your nightgowns, dressed you for bed and tucked you in."

"Date?"

"Yeah. You went over to your ex's Jasper's and got a few of your things and then walked to our usually meeting place."

"That's why I was on the bench?"

"Yes. I can understand why you don't remember," He got out of bed "You did have quite a bit of wine."

"I'm only 16. I don't drink." I laughed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and boxers that matched my nightgown. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Sure you do. Your favorite is red wine from the year 1982." He pulled back and looked at me. "Its understandable that you don't remember. It was a long night." He then took my hand and led me to the closet. I know that I don't drink. Something seems off. He then pulled me in front of him and then opened the doors. My mouth fell open. All of my clothes were there plus more, do I live with him?

"How did all of my, how did you-" I was going to finish but he turned me around and tilted my chin up towards his face.

"No more words." He then pressed his lips to mine. And my mind began to get foggy. I tried to pull back, but he put his hand at the back of my neck to keep me there. I bit down on his lip and he let go.

"Don't you ever hold me against my will like that again!" I yelled as I walked away from him. And then everything hit me like a slap across the face.

"What did you do to me?" I put my hand on my forehead. "Jasper...he said that this would happen. I'm leaving." I started to walk towards the door. And just as I touched the door knob I was being lifted in the air and then tossed across the room. I hit the wall with an impossible force.

"Your not going anywhere." He was still standing by the closet doors.

"How did you-" He then unclenched his fist and rested it by his side.

"You want to leave to do what?" He was getting angry.

"I can do what I want. You don't own me." I stood up from the floor. "Now let me leave."

"No." And there was the magic word.

"You know I really hate the word 'no'" I didn't know what I could do. But I had to do something. He was strong. I felt something running down the side of my face. I put my hand on my hair line, and felt something warm and slightly sticky. Oh no...please don't be what I think it is. I didn't dare look at my hand as I brought it away from my head.

"Well here it is again because I am not letting you go anywhere. N-O."

"Fine." It was then that I felt something...powerful and strong. Before I knew what I was doing I raised my hand and flicked my wrist which sent a shard of ice that expanded into a wall."Wow" Justin hit the ice wall hard which cracked it. I took advantage of the moment and ran out the door. I raced down the stairs and out the front door.

I ran until my feet stung with pain. I was dumb to leave behind my shoes. I looked behind me. No one was following. Good. I looked ahead of me. I was half way there. I ran farther than I thought. I decided to walk the rest of the way. I passed several people that gave me weird looks. I then remembered that the side of my head was bleeding and I was in a baby-blue nightgown barefoot. I ignored them all except for a blond guy that stopped to look at me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I said as I passed him. I continued walking until I got to the house. I walked up to the front door, and hesitated. Would they allow me back in? All I could do was hope. I knocked on the door three times and then waited. I heard footsteps, then the door opened.

"Artemis?" He looked at me for what seemed like forever.

"Hey" I cleared my throat."Can I come in?"

"S-sure" Paul moved aside and let me in." What happened to you"

"Can't you guess?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Where are your towels?" I shut another drawer

"Justin did this to you?" Paul jogged over to me. "Are you okay?" I looked at him.

"No, I am fine. I just decided to come over here to see you in a silk nightgown" I placed my hand on the side of his face."And fake blood just so you could be my personal doctor." He then put his hand around my waist.

"Well that is quite a story." He smiled and began to lean closer.

"Yeah and here is another." I slapped him and walked into the living room. "I think that I saw a tissue box around here somewhere...ah here it is." I picked up the rectangular box from under the coffee-table. I pulled a few sheets out and put them to the cut on my forehead. "Ow."

"Here let me help you." I handed him the tissue box.

"Fine." He tilted my head to the side, and began to dab the cut at the top of my head. "Ow." I grabbed his wrist."Does the word gentle mean any thing to you." I quickly let go.

"Sorry. How did you get away anyhow." He put the bloody tissue on the table and grabbed another. I began to feel light headed. The smell was getting to me.

"Um can we talk about that after I get cleaned up please? I am begging to feel light headed." He began to dab at my cut again.

"Sure." He then took me by my arm and led me to the kitchen. "Lets get your face washed off." Once we were in the kitchen he lifted me by my waist and sat me down next to the sink. He then pulled out a rag from the drawer next to the sink and turned on the water.

"You know, I never thought that I would end up like this." I winced as he placed a wet rag on the side of my face.

"Well I would hope that no one would ever want to go through this."

"That's not what I meant." I laughed. " I meant like, I thought that I was the only one that could see color. And how the school freak could end up hanging out with guys who don't laugh at her. Who seem to understand and not see me as a freak but as a person. I thought that I had done something horrible and didn't deserve to have parents, friends or a normal life." It was then that I noticed the tears running down my face. " That I didn't deserve to be happy." I wiped at my eyes and kept my head down. I couldn't look at Paul, not while I was crying. He put his hand on my knee and then I looked up at him.

"You don't have to worry about feeling alone or undeserving. You are a normal person to me and I am sure to the rest of the guys here in the house as well."

"Then why don't I feel normal? Why do I feel like this is all...a dream? Like all of this is just what I want?"

"Then this must be a hell of a dream."

"Yeah. But um...I guess I belong in my dreams. "Do you mean what you said?"

"Every word." He started to lean forward. My face grew warm as I realized that I was leaning in as well. We both hesitated.

"You can if you want to." He smiled and then pressed his lips to mine. And all of the anger that I felt, all the sadness began to fade. I put my hand on his shoulder as he put his on my waist. The kiss was making me feel like I was being wrapped in a warm embrace. Like nothing could hurt me. I felt safe. We both seemed to stop at the same time.

"That is a lovely shade of blush on you." He said as he kissed me again and then slowly pulled away. I smiled and let him finish cleaning my wound before the door opened.

"Paul? I couldn't find her!" The person then shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He had blond hair and wore a blue polo and black pants. He looked somewhat familiar. But he didn't seem to notice that I was sitting on the counter." But I did see the weirdest thing today. A girl in a blue nightgown and a bloody face was walking around. I wish I would have said something, but she looked upset. So I kept walking." He laughed.

"That's alright." Paul smiled at me and then moved so I could hop off the counter. Chris turned and just stared at me. I waved and he waved back.

"You are the one who-" He looked at Paul." She is the one I was supposed to be looking for? She looks different from last time." He looked back at me. "What is your name?"

"Artemis and what did you mean by I look different from last time?"

"Does she not know?" He looked at Paul.

"No. She hasn't really been around long enough to explain it all." Chris smiled and then walked out of the kitchen. I watched him walk to a door next to the staircase. I looked back at Paul.

"Okay your turn to tell me what he meant" I crossed my arms.

"Alright then." He then mimicked my position. "Every time you decided to take Justin's side, Jasper ended up killing you."

"What do you mean decided? I have just recently and you are making sound like I have done it so many times before."

"Well, since your here I figured that you are not siding with him and this is not your first life. This is well your, I think hundredth time of being reincarnated. But I might be off a few years."

"What? What the hell do you mean my 'hundredth time'?" He held up his hands.

"You wanted to know and I don't see why I need to lie or keep this from you. It's your right to know." I don't know how...but I knew that he was telling the truth.

"But that's crazy. That would mean that I am over a hundred and sixteen years old."

"In short, yes." I began to chew on the inside of my lip. " I know that it is a lot to take in at the moment but like I said you have a right to know."

"Yeah no shit." I was going over what he said in my head. And then I got cold chills all over. He said that Jasper had ended up killing me... "You said that Jasper ended up killing me?"

"Yes."

"All because I was with Justin?" He nodded.  
For some reason I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I put my hand to my head and felt not my broken skin but something soft...I poked it gently. A bandage...When did he put that on? It didn't matter at the moment. How was I supposed to trust Jasper if so many times before he killed me?

"How many years are between the times he had killed me?"

"Well the time before last you had not joined Justin and-"

"So wait if he didn't kill me time before last then why did I die? Why didn't I just...stay alive?"

"And this is where it gets complicated. The reason that you cycle, is because you are either killed by Jasper or by Justin."

"So no matter what there is no way that I can stay alive?"

"Well there is but," He laughed. "You won't like it."

"Well I would like to know what it is that would keep me from dieing all the time."

"You would have to drink an elixir."

"Okay that doesn't seem too bad. Where is it?" He then walked over to me and placed his hand on the side of my neck.

"The elixir is not something that is kept in a bottle or in the cabinet." He then pressed down on a spot just behind my main artery.

"Ow." I said as I pushed his hand away. "So I have to drink blood? You mean like a vampire?"

"No." I let out a sigh of relief. "Its not blood but energy." That didn't make sense.

"What do you mean?" His eye held mine for what felt like forever.

"I can show you. I can't really teach you how. You have to do it when your ready."

"What are you going to do?"

"You really don't need to show me if you don't want to I mean I can learn later."

"If I don't show you then you will never want anybody to do it. Your ready. Trust me." Why not? He was right. I wasn't going to want anybody else to do it later because I wouldn't let whoever it was touch me. He leaned down so that his lips rested against the base of my neck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I didn't know what to expect.

I tried to stay relaxed. And it seemed to work until I felt a slight pinch that scared me and then hurt terribly. And then I felt cold. And slowly began to feel like something was pulling me away from everything that I knew. I closed my eyes and felt as if I were going numb.

Paul then pulled back and I opened my eyes. His lips were lined with something that looked like silver blood. But that wasn't quite right. It seemed lighter. It dripped off the side of his face and landed on the collar of his shirt. It was then that I felt weak and if it wasn't for him holding me I know that I would have already fallen to the hard wood floor.

I put my head on his shoulder. My breath came slow and steady. He rubbed my back which to me translated 'you okay?'. I nodded and stayed there until I was sure that I could stand on my own. It was when I looked at the living room did I discover Jasper watching us.

"Jasper?" His face held an angry look. He didn't bother to answer me as he walked over to me and pulled me out of Paul's arms. He then pushed me across the room away from both of them.

"What the hell? She was in no way ready for that!" He pushed Paul.

"She was plenty ready." he dodged a punch. " I made sure!"

"How could you possibly make sure." Jasper took another angry swing at him, and missed.

He ducked "Would you stop!" Jasper's fist came in contact with Paul's jaw. I couldn't just stand by and watch them fight over nothing. I ran over to Paul and Jasper. I dodged a swing from both Paul and Jasper and held out my arms. Trying to push them away from each other but I ended up getting knocked to the wood floor.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I thrusting my arms out in front of me. I didn't realize that I had shut my eyes but when I opened them both Paul and Jasper were floating in midair. I was breathing heavily, and from what it looked like they were too. I then heard a door open. And I soon found out that Chris had decided to come out of his room.

"How did you manage that?" He asked me. I shrugged and he clapped. Then the front door opened and the rest of the guys piled into the kitchen to see what I had done. Jake and Luke began to laugh. Chase and Eric just kept looking from me to the floating Paul and Jasper. Not knowing what to do I slowly lowered my arms and the boys followed until they touched the ground. Then a guy that I had only seen once before came over to me and helped me up off the ground.

"Well I think that this has been a wonderful morning. Now if you all will excuse me I am going to take Artemis upstairs." They all moved as he led me to the staircase.

**Chapter 5**

He led me to a dark room and then shut the door behind us. It was physically impossible to see. I jumped when he took my arm. He then led me to what seemed to be a chair, and made me sit.

"Alright Artemis. How are you?" He was asking how I was? "There is no need to worry about being in here. You are safe from whatever is outside that door as long as it it closed. And this is a soundproof room so what ever you say will not be heard. I just want to help you control your new found abilities. Usually this is taught at the age of four but given the fact that your parents passed away at the age of six it is understandable that you would not have any knowledge of your talents."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to talk to you about what I am feeling? Like a therapist?"

"Sort of. I can already tell what you are feeling. What I want to do is help you control your gifts."

"Okay so first off you could begin by telling me what each one does. I mean besides the obvious."

"Well purple."

"You can tell peoples emotions, Peter was it?"

"Yes. And very good you remember. Although you are handling this better than I thought that you would."

"I have been through a lot since yesterday when I woke up. So in a way I have learned to deal with it."

"Okay well basically its a circle of color. Gray, black, green, brown, blue and purple you already know. Red is fire, yellow is light, pink basically just shows you what they are thinking of doing at that moment, orange allows you to read the thoughts of a particular person. Like if you wanted to read my mind you could just by thinking 'I wonder what Peter is thinking.'" I laughed.

"What does white do?"

"The color white has the ability to control any color. Some colors can be by touch but more times than not it has to be by thought."

"So what I did in the kitchen...what color was that?"

"That was another...um...ability of white. Basically any thing that you would like to have color wise you can."

"So" I smiled. "There is no such color that I can't control? I can't be told no?"

"Pretty much." From the sound of his voice I could tell he was smiling. "So what now? How are you going to help me control my...gifts?"

"That will be another day. I just wanted you to trust me and to know that I wont be trying to force the knowledge of things on you. But there is something that I should inform you on. You all your life have been different because you can see color. Well it didn't always used to be like that. Long ago, people were able to see all the colors one could imagine and they all had power to match the color of their eyes. But, as time went on, people started to forget how to control their color. Soon after that all people could do was see color and enjoy the beauty it gave."

"Well. What happened? Why can't they see color now?"

"Well as time drew on and on, like they forgot their powers, they forgot how to see color."

"So everyone could see color if they really wanted to."

"In a way. But seeing as they don't think that color exists it is up to us to help them. Everyday someone thinks that they see something different. Something out of the ordinary. But they keep quiet. And when I said that it is up to us, I meant that it is up to us to place that out of the ordinary, out in the open." It was a lot to take in but I knew what he meant.  
"So how do we get them to see color again?"

"Well as you know all colors have opposites. So when all of the opposites join together then the harmony of color happens. But no one has been able to do so."

"Why?"

"Because the only two people known of being able to do so are the ones who have the power over white, and black. So I really hope that you trust me to not be lying to you and we will have to continue this another time."

"Well you must already tell that I do trust you. So, thanks."

"For what?"

"For not treating me like a shiny new toy. For actually trying to help me understand without forcing me to."

"Your welcome." I heard him get up and walk over to me.

"How can you see?"

"I can't" He laughed. " I just know what this room looks like with the lights on."

"So why keep it dark? Why not turn the lights on?"

"Well this room isn't really soundproof, but you are safe in here as long as the door is closed no one can get in without your permission." I was going to ask what he meant when he placed his hands over my eyes. I then heard the sound of a switch being turned on. He then took his hand away and I opened my eyes to a room. But not just any room.

It had a queen sized bed in the middle of a huge window, the walls were a twilight color with a dark trim. In the corner of the room was the silhouette of a tree. The room also had a dresser next to the bed and when I looked up at the ceiling I saw little black dots all over. Peter must have felt what I was about to ask him because he then turned the light off and the ceiling lit up with tiny white specks that looked like stars. He turned the light back on and it was then that I noticed that the light was no where to be seen.

"Where is the light coming from?"

"The tiny black dots." I looked back up. There were millions of them. The room wasn't too bright or dim, it was the perfect setting. "Do you like it?" I nodded in response. "Well that is good because this is your room if you choose to have it."

"No way!" I smiled. It then quickly faded. "I can't. Hayden and my foster mom I can't just leave them."

"Well they already think that you are in Ireland studying under the greatest scholar earning a better education."

"What?"

"I had all of your school records transferred and changed and as of now you are supposedly in Ireland."

"But Matt and Arron, I can't just not say goodby to them."

"They send their best regards and understand completely. They would do the same if they were you." I didn't really have any other choice. I can't let Justin get me or my family and friends. That is not an option.

"Fine. But I am guessing that you didn't get any of my clothes, and sorry to say but given the circumstances a shopping spree is in order."

"That's fine" He laughed. " I guess we all do owe you that." I smiled as we walked out of my new room and down the stairs and stopped. They were all standing there as if waiting for some news that they hoped would be yes...well lucky for them it is.

"So, what did you decide?" Paul was the first to ask out of them all.

"I decided that if I am going to stay here then I am going to need some clothes. But, I am going to need some clothes and I can't go back to my home and get them seeing as I am supposedly in Ireland."

They all looked at each other as if they were silently agreeing on something. Then they all smiled and looked at me.

"What?"

"Well we can't decide if one of us should go or all eight of us." Luke answered.

"Well let me just put it this way. I'm not taking any of you into the dressing room with me for approval. So only two of you are coming, to protect me because I know that none of you want to join a girl on a shopping spree. So how many of you would like to go now?" All but Paul, Eric, and Jasper left. "Paul and Eric." I looked at Jasper angrily. How could he kill me if he was trying to protect me. But his reaction came off as if relieved that he didn't have to go...Paul and Eric looked pleased...odd. Oh well.

"Well. Lets go." I walked over to the front door and went outside. There was a red dodge in the driveway.

"So I guess I will drive?" Paul said. He winked as he opened the passenger door. "Coming?" Eric gave me a slight pat on the back and went to go and sit in the backseat. I took a deep breath and fixed my strap. It was then that I noticed that I was still wearing the silk nightgown.

"Um guys I need something else to wear." It was then that I also noticed that I didn't have any money on me whatsoever. " And how am I going to pay for this?"

"Well you don't have to worry about paying for it because I figured that we owe you that much after all that has happened and lets go in and see if we can find you something to wear because I forgot that you weren't properly dressed." I gave him a look and then followed him into his room. I sat on his bed as he went through the things in his closet. He tossed me a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants.

"Sorry but I don't really have anything that would fit you better." I looked at the t-shirt and then stood, and held it up to me. The bottom of the shirt rested just above my knee. This would work.

"Okay Mr. Man, would you please leave the room?" He smiled and then left the room gently shutting the door behind him. I quickly slipped off my nightgown and then slipped on the t-shirt. I pulled the neck of the shirt down so that the arms of the shirt hung loosely at my sides. I was about to tie them in the front and around my neck when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" I yelled. I quickly tied the arms around my neck and picked up my nightgown, and opened the door. "Oh. Paul. Whats up?". He looked at his t-shirt and smiled.

"No pants?"

"Nope the shirt was long enough." I handed him the nightgown and then walked outside. Eric was still in the backseat of the car. Barefoot I walked around the car to the passenger side, climbed in, shut the door and buckled my seat belt. Paul climbed into the drivers seat and we were off the the mall.

**Paul**

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Just a sec!". She yelled. Seconds later she came out of the room wearing only my t-shirt. "Oh. Paul.

Whats up?". She adjusted the sleeves around her neck.

"No pants?" She smiled and shook her head.

"The shirt was long enough." She then handed me her nightgown and walked out the front door. I tossed the gown onto my bed and then followed her out. By the time I shut the front door she had already climbed in and shut the door. I climbed into the drivers seat and put my seat belt on. I looked at her and then started the car. The mall was only a forty-five minute drive from the house. As soon as we found a parking spot I locked all of the doors.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked. She looked behind us and then around. And then back at me with a curious look in her eye.

"Nothing is wrong. Its just I want to make this clear that we go in and get the clothes that you need and anything else and then we go. I don't want Justin to find you. Especially now that you two have met."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought that you saw him or something was wrong. I kinda figured that I should be careful." She pulled the lock and got out of the car. I took the key from the ignition and then looked back at Eric.

"We have to be on high alert.". He nodded and then we both got out of the car. The first place we went was the shoe store. It was sort of fun watching her look at all of the different shoes. Trying them on this way and that. I smiled to myself and then realized that she already had ten pairs.

"You know what to look for?"

"Its not that hard." She shrugged. "I know that I want flats and a few heels and well comfort shoes. So its really not that hard." She laughed. Eric and myself soon found ourselves carrying all of the items. I looked at Eric and he gave me the same look. I made sure that she was distracted before handing Eric all of the clothes and shoes into the dressing room so that he could telleport them to the car and get back before she would notice. I made sure that there was no one else in the area before joining her.

But she wasn't in the same spot that I had left her in. I looked around frantic and then breathed a sigh of relief when I found her by the jewelry section of the store.

"Find anything?" She then held out four necklaces and a few pairs of earrings.

"Yep. Is Eric back from the car yet?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Any second but how did you know?" She then pointed up and I saw that the ceiling had mirrors on it that led all the way over to the dressing room entrance. "Oh." She smiled and then turned her attention back to the diamond encrusted anchor necklace.  
For some reason, even though she was barefoot and wearing a long t-shirt, I found her...adorable. She held the matching earrings up to the side of her face and then scrunched her nose. She picked up a pair of studs and did the same thing except for scrunching her nose, she smiled instead. I saw Eric looking at a few shirts and a few pairs of pants.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I am but I don't think that Eric is quite ready yet." She looked around the store and then continued to smile when she saw him looking at boxers.

"I feel better. Knowing all of this about the colors and what they do. I don't remember the last time I smiled like this. Let alone this much. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Eric then joined us and we went to the register.

"Will this be all?" The cashier asked as she wrapped up our items. I looked down at Artemis. She had a worried look on her face. I shook my head and then took Artemis' hand and led her out of the store.

"What's wrong?"

"She looked, different. Odd.". She looked back at the store. "Why is that?" I didn't have an answer for her. I looked back at the cashier. And found her looking right at us. And that's when I noticed her eyes. Teal. Great.

**Artemis.**

I looked back at the cashier. Something was off. And I didn't have a good feeling about her. Paul didn't answer me. All he did was look back at her. When he looked back at me I knew that my feelings were right.

"What does she do?"

"She can tell a persons entire history by touching anything that they have touched. She is spying for Justin."

"The necklaces." And then a thought struck me. Peter had said that I could have any power by touch. Or thought. I took a diamond shaped necklace out of the bag and walked into the store.

"Excuse me. Um I just bought this and I was wondering if you could fix the latch on it. I had asked my boyfriend to put it on for me but he said it was broken so I was wondering-"

"If I could exchange it for you." She said finishing my sentence. I smiled and handed her the necklace. I had to find a way to touch her. Her nails. I took her hand.

"Wow. Who does your nails! They look fantastic!" I felt like I got hit with a wave of emotions and memories. I tried not to snap my hand back.

"Oh. Um I don't get them done anywhere." She laughed. " I do them myself." She was telling the truth.

"Well you have done a fantastic job." She handed me back the necklace back.

"The latch wasn't broken. Maybe your boyfriend just couldn't get it open."

"Maybe." I agreed. I thanked her and then left. I touched Paul's arm and was hit with a blast of memories and feelings. I quickly pulled my hand away. I looked at Eric and then thought better of it. I wouldn't want everyone of my secrets exposed. I looked back at Paul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to do what?"

"Nothing. We gotta go. She knows Justin and I'm pretty sure she has already called him."

"All of the shopping done?" Eric asked as we walked. I gave him a look and he smiled.

"We need to get to the car. Now."

"How are we going to?" We were about to pass a public restroom.

"Wait." I said as I stopped. "We can use the bathrooms."

"I don't think that were aloud to follow you into the bathroom. Let alone you follow us."

"Well I won't have to. You and Eric can go into the guys room and me in the girls. Eric can telleport into the girls room and get me after getting you to the car. And while you are in the car you can start driving home. Eric? Can you manage telleporting while the car is moving?"

"No problem." he said.

Right before we took our separate ways I dug in one of the bags for a change of clothes. I picked out a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a v-neckline, a pair of white shorts, socks, and a pair of converse. We then took went our separate ways . All I have to do is wait. No problem in that right?

I changed my clothes not able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I tossed the shirt in the trash and walked over to the mirror. My reflection looked normal. I turned on the cold water and cupped my hands. I splashed my face and then looked back at my reflection and screamed.

"Eric. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." He then held out his hand. And I hesitated to take it.

"I don't know if I should. I feel like I would be invading your secrets and memories." He shrugged.

"I'm not real thrilled about it but there is nothing that I have to hide." I still hesitated. "It's fine." I took his hand. And as before with Paul, everything came as a wave.

"You might want to hold on tighter. I have never done it with another person." I clung to his side and the same feeling of everything falling around us came again. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. "You can open your eyes now.". When I did I found myself in the back seat of the car.

"Are we safe?"

"Yes." Paul gripped the steering wheel tighter. "For now."

"Well what does that mean?" Eric still had his arm around me. "Um Eric. Could you please move your arm?"

"Oh right. Sorry." He moved his arm and turned to look out the window. And sooner than I thought, he fell asleep. I crawled into the front seat.

"Paul? Are you okay?". He looked at his mirrors and then back at the road. "Look I can understand if you are upset or angry with me, and I am sorry, but please. Talk to me."

"It's nothing that you did." He looked at me and then back at the road. "I'm not mad at you."

" Whats wrong?"

"I should have known that he would have his little friends out and about. I should have been paying better attention." I began to laugh. "What?"

"You couldn't have possibly known that anybody would have been there. That he would have little spies all over the place. We got out of there in one piece. What are you worried about?" He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Paul."

"It wasn't just her. When you showed me the mirrors on the ceiling, I saw a girl at the register look at you and then whisper to the cashier. And when you were trying on clothes, the same thing. I didn't bother to make any note of it because I knew that you...we were all having a good time." He then began to relax.

"So. Peter was telling me that I can have any power that I had touched or thought about. And I don't know, if you know, that I know everything." I realized that I had a lot of 'knows' in that sentence. "Why is it that, that kind of bond is made when you take energy. And why was mine silver?"

"I know that you know all of that and its like having to share a mind with someone else. But everything that you do, is not what the other person does. But when you feel like it you can read my thoughts." He took a deep breath. " Just like I can read yours." I looked away from him. My gaze locked on the road ahead.

"So all of this time you have been reading every thought that I have had? Is that why Jasper was so mad at you? Because he wanted to have the bond?"

"In a way yes. He is a great deal stronger than you. And the truth is, when someone that you have bonded with has a stronger mind than you do, they can control what you do. In a way."

"So, is your mind stronger than mine?" He smiled.

"I think that we both share the same amount of stubbornness . So no mine is not. But I am not sure about the other way around. Lets try."

"But your driving. I don't want to do anything that would put us in jeopardy."

"That _might _put us in jeopardy. If you can do this then we will know for sure. Tell me to do something." He looked at me and then back to the road. I leaned over close, so that I was only a little bit away from his ear.

"I want you to concentrate on the road ahead."

"I don't think that you heard me quite right."

"No, I understood." I then thought of him taking his right hand off the wheel and putting it to the side of my face. Not long after I thought it, I found his hand on the side of my face. It felt warm and like it belonged there.

**Paul**

It was barely noticeable. I had hardly realized that my hand was on the side of her face until I felt the warmth. She smiled and then sat back down in the passenger seat.

"Eric?" I looked in the rear view mirror. He jumped slightly when he woke.

"What?"

"I need you to get the things from the trunk and then telleport home. We are a little less than fifteen minutes away from the house. I just want them in her room when we get there. And I also need you to tell the others what happened." He nodded and then was gone. I felt the car jerk a little as he got the things out of the back. I then looked at Artemis. She was looking out the window. I looked behind me and then in front of me. No one in sight. I pulled over and parked.

"Whats wrong?" She said looking around the car.

"Nothing is wrong. I would like to try something though. You remember how I took some energy from you?"

"Yes."

"I want you to do the same to me." She shook her head.

"I can't." I smiled.

"Yes you can. Try." I unbuckled my seat belt and then leaned close to her. "Its not hard." She didn't move.

"I can't" I placed my hand on the back of her neck.

"We can wait then." I pressed my lips to hers for a short second and pulled back.

She leaned in and our lips met once more. It was not quite like before. This was somewhat more intense. I could not find a way to explain it. The way our lips seemed like a perfect fit. I placed my other hand on the passenger seat to steady myself. She put her hand on my shoulder and pulled on my shirt to bring me closer. I was now pressing her up against the window.

"Artemis?" I said pulling back.

"Yes?" She placed a hand on the side of my face. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. But I think that now you should try to take some energy." I knew that she wouldn't like what I had told her at all. But it was true. Weather she knew it or not she was beginning to appear tired and worn out. She shook her head.

"I wont."

" I know that you don't want to but if you don't you wont be able to have such a great effect with your abilities. You have to or you will be more vulnerable to Justin's manipulations." I realized that after I had said it that it seemed like I was doing all of this just so she wouldn't fall under Justin's power. And from her point of view, it would seem like I am using her.

"You know. You probably already know this but, I do think that you are just using me so that history wont repeat itself." She began to push me off of her. "Tell me that I am wrong." How could I? It may have seemed that way in the beginning, but after tapping into her energy it was different. And now thanks to my foolish use of words she will never know how I feel about her. How I have always felt about her...

"I can't tell you that that's not how it started out. But after I tapped into your energy, everything changed I swear." She looked at me with hatred. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You lied to me. And along with telling me that I can't do something that is crossing the line. And you know what? I have had about enough of all of this. I am done. I...I just can't. Its all to weird and I know that this is kind of late in the game for this but I quite. And you telling me that what I thought that you felt was just so that Justin wouldn't have the chance to win again, really tells me how everything runs in the house." She was in her own seat looking out the window.

I felt a lump grow in my throat. I had no way to change her mind or what she thought. And how could I? After all she had a good point. About everything. From the beginning to now, she has had every right to just leave. But yet she stayed...

"Why, if you knew that you could leave at any time, did you decide to stay?" I looked at her tear streaked face. She didn't have an answer. Or so I thought.

"I have no clue. I was seeking a place where I belonged. Where I would finally fit in. And for a while I thought I had finally found it. Looks like I was wrong." With that she got out of the car, and telleported to some unknown location. Away from me, and away from all of her pain.

**Artemis**

When I opened my eyes I was at the house. Luke and Jake were in the kitchen and didn't seem to notice me. Then, as I turned to go up the stairs, I bumped into Jasper. Of all people, it had to be him. He caught me in his arms and I quickly pushed him away.

"Everything OK?" I did not even answer him when I forced him into the wall behind him. I could feel the anger coursing through my veins.

"You killed me! YOU. OF ALL PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Yes I killed you but not for the reason that you think, please just listen." He coughed He used the wall to steady himself as he stood. There was a fine line of blood that lead from his eyebrow to his chin.

"NO!" I screamed. "I am tired of listening. And I am sick of all the LIES!" Jake and Luke ran from the kitchen. I looked at them and they were trapped in a vine cage. They then tried to break it but they failed. The rest of them started to file down the stairs but I stopped them by freezing their feet to the steps. I looked back at Jasper.

"You of all people. I trusted you!" I forced him back down to the ground. Just then Paul bust through the door.

"Artemis stop."

"And then there is you." I laughed bitterly. "The one who played with my heart like a game of cards. Well I can tell you that your poker face doesn't work anymore. Not with me." And with that I telleported.

**Chapter 6**

**Artemis**

I opened my eyes slowly to a clear blue sky. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet aroma of the pure crisp air. I looked around me seeing an endless stretch of a golden sea. No other life in sight. Perfect. I began to walk until I grew tired. I sat down in the tall grass and closed my eyes. As hard as I tried I could not stop my thoughts from wondering to Paul. His words still rang in my head like a broken record.

I opened my eyes. The sweet smell of the grass was comforting and kept my thoughts from wandering. I was beginning to relax again when I heard something shifting through the field around me. For only a fraction of a second I worried that it might be someone...something...but the feeling came and went as fast as the summer wind. I discarded the thought and continued to enjoy some of the time I had alone. The sound came again and this time it was closer.

The feeling didn't vanish as it had before. I stood slowly and looked around me. Nothing in sight. I wasn't completely convinced that what ever I heard had left. The wind gently tossed my hair about as I stood motionless. The noise came again, but this time, it came from behind. I could feel my pulse quicken. I slowly turned around to see Justin with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Nothing. Just the fact that you thought that I would not be able to find you." He mimicked my position.

"Why are you here? Why do you even bother with me?" He dropped his arms to his side.

" I am not the bad guy in this." He said closing the distance between us. " I really do care about you."

"Liar." He laughed

"You know that I am not lying."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." With each word he moved closer. I then thought that it might not have been good to telleport somewhere so remote. 'Ya great move' I thought to myself. I bit my lip trying to think of someway to get away from him without him guessing what my intentions were. I then tasted blood in my mouth from biting on my lip too hard.

"Don't you want to know the limits and expanses of your gifts."

"Tempting me to know is not going to make me like you. And it sure as hell isn't going to make me trust you." He lifted his hand and clenched and opened it and a red rose formed.

"Wouldn't you like to know how to do this?" In truth I did want to know how but I remembered what Peter had told me. All I have to do is concentrate. I copied what Justin had done and he clapped his hands. Irritated I manifested more.

"Bravo. You mastered a simple manifesting trick." Little did he know that I was still manifesting a wall of roses behind him. He didn't looked surprised when he saw the wall of roses behind him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I am fine without your help. I was better off before you or Jasper came into my life!" I felt anger building and I didn't like it. I don't often get angry, but lately I have been due to current events. I kept my eyes locked on him being careful to not meet his gaze.

"Oh I think that you are wrong. I think that you need my help more than you think." I shook my head.

"You are right the one thing that I need you to do for me is LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He smiled a smile that gave me chills all the way down my spine. This time he was not slow, he was not subtle, when he moved closer to me. He was only an arms length away when he disappeared. I looked around me and then took off. The field no longer looked peaceful but endless.

Where the hell did I telleport to? I looked behind me to see if he was behind me and ended up running into a wall. But I then remembered that walls don't have arms that stop you from falling. I didn't dare look him in the face.

"Let me go!" I felt heat from where his hands were. And yet, at the same time I felt electric waves going through my body. I tried to push away as hard as I could but my strength was failing me. He was the opposite of me. No matter what I did he always seemed to do the opposite...the opposite.

And that's when I realized what Paul had meant by manipulate me...he was talking about how he would have to have his opposite to have his full strength, and that if I was willing to be with him then he would drain me. He would take my life force...and kill me. And then the memories came flooding.

The only reason that Jasper had to kill me before was because I was too weak to continue on my own...because Justin had taken what he had needed and then just threw me away. It was then that I realized that he has had all my strength and power from the beginning and that he grew stronger every time that he killed me.

It was then that I became aware of how hot my body felt. I looked at him. He was smiling. I then realized that I did need energy. That Paul was right all along. Damn, how stupid can I be? I knew what I had to do next but I did not like it. Not at all.

"Fine." I said as I fell into his chest. "You win. I'm done." He rubbed my back. I got up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"What is it I have to do before we can truly bond?" He then picked me up by my waist so that I had a better chance at reaching his neck. He then whispered in my ear.

"Take some of my energy."

Okay this was it. I had to do this to win I had to. I placed my lips at the base of his neck. My senses then took over. I opened my mouth so that I bit the soft shin and then I tasted something like water. But it was somewhat thicker. But not as thick as the blood that I tasted earlier from biting my lip.

It was hot and made my lips tingle as I drank the hot thick liquid. I felt all of his strength and power. I felt the way he felt about me...he really did care, but I also felt his need for my power. I began to feel the tiredness leaking away and then being replaced with alertness. I could feel the strength.

"Artemis, you need to stop." It didn't sound like Justin. It sounded like Paul. Oh gosh, Paul. I pulled back and touched my lips. I looked at my fingers and saw a black glittered liquid. I looked at Justin. He was studying me.

"You did fine your first time."I felt his arms relax around me and I planted my feet back on the ground.

He leaned in and kissed the remaining black liquid off my lips. When he pulled back I took advantage of the moment and pulled away from him. I then pushed him with a force that sent him flying across the field. I then telleported away before he could recover. Who knew knowing colors could save my life?

**Artemis**

I was afraid to 'pop' into their house after what I had done. I hesitated before knocking on the door. Just as I got the guts to knock on the door, it opened.

"Hi." He just looked at me. Stunned, that of all people, I would be there at his door.

He didn't move or say anything to me, all he did was slam the door in my face.

"Peter! Let me in!" I started to bang on the door. I could feel his concern and anger. "Open the door." When he moved away from the door I forced it open.

I just stood in the doorway, afraid to walk in. I then thought that it wouldn't matter since I had already forced the door open. I carefully walked into the silent house.

"Guys?" I didn't even make it past the entry way before I could no longer move. I looked down at my feet and saw that vines had made there way around my ankles.

"LUKE!" I yelled. Eric was then in-front of me. "Eric you hav-." That was all that I could say before her was gone. I looked to the staircase.

"Chase! Listen, please. I am not the enemy in this!" I then found myself drenched from head to toe. Again I found my self in a sticky, well in this case, a wet situation. They all came down the staircase and took positions.

"Guys listen to me!" It grew hot real quick. "Chace!" They all seemed to combine their powers at this point and all that I could think to do was shield myself. I then remembered how I had accidentally pushed Paul and Jasper away from one another. I thrust my hands out in-front of me and the burning and trapped feelings stopped.

"Ahh!" Jasper cried in agony. "Give us a fair chance you traitor!"

"If you guys would just listen! I am not going to side with Justin. I now have a portion of his strength. I turned on him." I looked at all of them and realized that Paul was not in the mix. I looked around.

"Paul?" No answer. I lowered my hands but they stayed in the air. "Until I know for sure that your not going to hurt me, I am going to leave you here." I then ran up the stairs. The hall was lined with doors but I was only interested in one. I had to be right. I just had to.

I ran in the door and fell to the ground. I covered my ears when I heard someone screaming. I then realized that the screams of pain were coming from me. I opened my eyes to see Paul hovering over me. "Paul please." It came out no more than a whisper. I began to cry. My head felt as if it was going to explode. "Paul please listen to me."

"No. No more listening." He then leaned down and took a firm grasp around my neck. He lifted me up and then slammed me against the wall. I began to cough.

"Please!" I cried. His grip loosened but he still had a tight grip around my neck.

"Fine. Talk. You have about three seconds."

"I understand now. I know that you weren't trying to manipulate me. Justin told me the truth." He released me and I fell to the ground gasping for air. "Well he didn't exactly tell me, as much as I pulled it from him.

"How did you-" He looked at me amazed. "You took energy from him."

"Yes." I said taking in lungfuls of sweet oxygen. " I also took some of my strength and power back too. But I don't think that he noticed." My heart was pounding away in my chest. He picked me up and then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." I felt the tears drip onto my shirt as he held me.

"It's OK. And of all people I am the one that should apologize." The hug lasted for a another minute or so before he let me go. He then gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I rested my face in his hand. Feeling the warmth of it made me feel safe. He had forgiven me and that was more than I could have ever asked for. He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Not now. Later. I have to go and free the others." He gave me a weird look and laughed as I lead him out of the room and down the stairs. I waved my hand in front of me and they all fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said. And that's when I smelled it. The thick, choking, smell of smoke.

"Is something burning?" Luke ran to the kitchen. He looked at me shaking his head.

I ran out the front door looking around frantically. And then I saw it. A thick, black cloud of smoke was coming from a few blocks away. No.

**Chapter 7**

I ran as fast as I could. The smoke getting thicker as I went. I felt like I was stuck in one of those dreams where no matter how hard you tried you could never run fast enough. I ran until I saw the flames that engulfed the foster home. I found my foster mother as well as the other children. All but one. No. No, no, no, no, NO! I shoved my way passed all of the police men and tape till I reached the front stair case.  
"HAYDEN!" I yelled. "HAYDEN!" There was no reply. I bolted up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Before opening the door I felt it. While the house already felt like an oven from the flames, Hayden's door was giving off hotter waves. Please God no. I pushed the door open ready for the flames to hit my face. But nothing happened. I looked about her room. Her bed was lit with flames and not far from her bed was a little girl. Hayden. I rushed over to her.

Her face had black smudges and she smelled heavily of smoke. I shook her gently but she didn't move.  
"OK Hayden, come on." I lifted her into my arms and turned to leave when I was slammed into the wall, still holding her tight in my arms. I tasted copper in my mouth and realized that I had bitten my lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"You sneaky little bitch. How is it that you were able to take even a portion of your strength and power back. How is it that in past lives you were unable to do anything but what I had told you." I looked at Hayden's face. She looked as if she was sound asleep. But I knew all to well that if I didn't get her oxygen soon she would die.

"I was stupid then. And now I know better. You no longer have authority over me. Just let us go." I looked at him with pure hatred. His eyes not only showed blue but black as well.

"Now I can't do that."

"And why not? This building could come down any second now and you are standing their like we have all eternity."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear. You and I do have all eternity. But she on the other hand only has a few more minutes before she is dead." I looked at Hayden again.

"What do you want?" He walked over to me and gave one simple request. One that made my heart sink as soon as the words left his lips.  
" Kill your friends, or I will kill Hayden."  
"And what would this accomplish?" I was afraid of the answer but somewhere in the back of my mind I already knew the answer.

"You know the answer to that my dear. It was your mistake to run away in the first place, and now your friends will suffer. Take their gifts, or I take Hayden." He tossed a small object onto Hayden, winked and disappeared. I tucked the object in my pocket.

Why I had not noticed the flames that were licking my legs I will never know. I resisted screaming and started to look around her floor to find blanket. Yes. I reached for the blanket, pulled it over her head, and turned to the window. I thought about it opening and a second later the window burst open. That may have been the worst thing to do in a situation like this but I needed to do something. The flames grew and seemed to reach towards the window leaving the rest of the room temporarily free of flames. I waited a fraction of a second too long to run out of the room before the flames covered the floor. I then decided that I had no choice and ran.

I ran all the way down the stairs and stopped. The front door had been completely covered in flames and was now burned black and starting to break away. I was careful with the steps that I took. But I soon learned that I was not careful enough when my foot went right through the last step of the porch. Hayden left my arms as my skull smacked the cement. Black blots soon filled my vision.  
"HELP ME GET HER OUT!" I felt tugging on my arms and then yelled,

"NO HELP THE LITTLE GIRL! I CAN GET OUT ON MY OWN! HELP HAYDEN!" The tugging stopped and my vision began to clear. I could see that the fireman that was helping me was now lifting a small object that I had suspected to be Hayden. As soon as I knew that she was safe I tried pulling my leg out. I was stuck pretty good. I pulled harder and cringed in pain. The wood was not only burning my leg, but cutting it with each attempt at moving it. I swallowed and took a deep choking breath and pulled out my leg in one painful moment.

I propped myself up on my elbows before attempting to stand up. I had some how found a way to stand up and walk over to the ambulance where Hayden was. As soon as I found her strapped to a oxygen tank, I found my second wind. Just as they were about to shut the doors I hopped in the back with her. Numerous times on the way to the hospital the paramedics tried to get an oxygen mask on me but I refused it each time.

"I am fine."  
"But-"  
"IM FINE."

It was after Hayden was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed when I collapsed outside her door. Just before I totally blacked out, I could have sworn that I heard my name. But the thought was gone as soon as I hit the cold floor.

**Chapter 8**

**Paul**

I saw the ambulance rush by.

"Wonder what happened." I said. I looked out the window to see if Artemis was going to appear anytime soon.

"There was a fire at the orphanage it looks like." I looked over to see Jasper staring out the window.

"The orphanage?"

"Ya. Atremis' little sister..." Jasper's face held the look of horror. "She isn't going to come back anytime soon."  
"Why is that?" I still didn't understand. But I was about to.

"Artemis ran out because her sister was in the fire. That's what the ambulance was. Paul, she could be hurt." That was all it took for me to grab my coat and take Eric's hand.

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. I hastily walked to the front desk and asked what room 'Connors' was in. She told me that she was in the recovery room and I ran. I slowed when I rounded the corner, but when I saw Artemis I smiled. The smile faded when she fell.  
"ARTEMIS!"

**Artemis**

I opened my eyes. Thank God. It was a dream. I sat up and realized that I was drenched in sweat. "Ugh" I muttered to myself. I pulled the covers back and swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. Again, ugh.

I turned around to the shower and turned the handle. Steam quickly filled the room. I inhaled deeply. Steam was supposed to clear the mind, relax the muscles. It seemed to be working. I padded barefoot out of the bathroom to the closet where I would grab a clean pair of clothes. I stood there, waiting for the idea of what I was going to wear to simply 'pop' into my mind but no luck came. Oh well.

I walked empty handed back to the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the steam filled shower. I let out a sigh. The dream seemed all to real. Hayden in the fire. Justin...The deal. I let the hot water run over my shoulders for a good ten minutes before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Towel wrapped around my body I walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet once again. I picked out of the dresser a clean pair of undergarments and put them on ditching the towel outside the closet door. I stood in-front of my rack of clothes still pondering the decision on what to wear. It was then that I became aware that someone was in the room with me. I felt my face get warm. I spun around to find no one behind me. I then felt someone breathing down my neck.

"You should know me better than that my dear Lenora." I spun around to color changing eyes. Red, Orange, Blue, Black..._Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

" AAHHH". I sat up straight. My vision was blurry. The _Beep Beep Beep,_noise did not stop. I lifted my hand to my head and felt a tug. I looked at my wrist and found a cord there. I pulled at it and a cold hand stopped me.

" You need to keep that there." I looked at the hand. The monitor started to _beep_ faster. I let my eyes travel up the arm to a pair of blue eyes that changed to black.

" Paul?" He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

" I'm here. I'm right here."

" Paul?" That was all that I could seem to say. " Where am I?"

" You don't remember?" I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes.  
" What should I remember?" The _beep_ slowed down. "What is it I should remember Paul."

"Hayden." My eyes didn't leave his.

" And what happened to Hayden?" He looked down at his lap and then back at me.

" There was a fire. And Hayden was in that fire. She-" I didn't let him finish. I pulled the covers back and jumped out of the bed. The cords that were attached to me fell as I ran out of the door.

"ARTEMIS!" I could hear Paul close behind me. I didn't care. I ran until I came to Hayden's room. I rushed in passed the curtain to her bedside. The nurse stopped Paul from entering the room after me and she shut the door. I would have to thank her for the privacy later. Tears streaked my face when I saw her. She was still covered in black smudges. I heard the same familiar _beep_ noise except it was slower. I then realized that it was her heart monitor.

"Hayden?" My voice cracked. She moved, but just slightly.

" Artemis?" I sat down next to her.

"Hey kid." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " How do you feel?"

" Not to good. My head hurts. And so do my eyes."

" You will be okay. The doctors will make you better."

" Hey Artie? There was a man in here earlier. Who was he?"

I shook my head and told her that I didn't know.

"He had sandy blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He said that he knew you and that he wanted me to tell you something."

" And what was that sweetie?" She looked from me to the bathroom.

"He said that he wanted to tell you himself so he stayed." I looked at her but she wasn't paying attention to me. I turned to see who she was talking about and my blood froze.

" Hello Artemis. I see you recovered nicely." I stood so that I was between him, and Hayden.

" Justin."

**Justin**

Even in a hospital gown she looked adorable. She turned to look at the little girl in the bed and it was then that I realized that it wasn't like other hospital gowns, it had a back. Shame.  
"Hayden I want you to go to sleep, OK?" She smoothed the girls hair back and kissed her forehead. The little girl then shut her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. I took two great strides and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards the bathroom. I took hold of her face making her look at the little girl in the hospital bed.  
"You remember my conditions, do you not?"

"So, it wasn't a dream."

"No what happened was all very real. And they have changed. I will let the girl live, if you come with me."  
" I-I-" She was speechless.

"And one more thing." I placed my hand on the side of her neck and felt her pulse going ninety to nothing. "Tell Paul that you don't love him. Make him believe it. And then leave. Meet me at the subway, past East 5th street. I will wait for you there with the girl." I then left her standing there with the request still in the air and picked up the small girl. I turned to face Artemis, told her the deadline was in three days, and telleported.

**Artemis**

I could not stop looking at the empty hospital bed. I then became aware that I was shaking. The door slowly slid open and Paul walked in.

"Artemis?"

" He took her Paul. He took Hayden." I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"We will find a way to get her back."

"He wants me to take your gifts."

"What?"  
"He wants me to take all of your gifts and put them in a locket. He also wants me to tell you that I don't love you. That I hate you." More tears started to fall from my face. " I can't let her die Paul. I can't."  
"What are you going to do then?"

"I can't tell you that I don't love you, because I think that I do. And I can't take the gifts. But I can't let her die. I can't let her suffer for my actions."

"The question still stands. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give him my gift. Black and white make color right? I am going to give myself up." He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I can't let you do that. I can't let you sacrifice your life for this. I won't."

"You know," I said into his shirt. " I really hate the word 'no'" He laughed and rubbed my back.

"Trust me I know."

"Then you will forgive me for this." I sent a shock wave through his body and he fell.

"I'm sorry." I blew him a kiss and went back to my room. The nurses were frantic.  
"There you are Miss Connors. I was worried sick."

"Sorry" I am going to be saying that a lot. Oh well. I told the brown haired nurse that I had to leave to catch a business flight and she smiled and told me that she had my release papers ready to go and that I just needed to sign that I felt okay and that I didn't feel lightheaded or sick. Lying, I signed the papers, got my regular clothes and left the hospital with Hayden being the only thing on my mind.

I walked until I came to the burned orphanage. I knew that this was only the begging of what was to come if I didn't give in to Justin's commands. I also knew that Paul would be waking up soon.

_I don't need three days Justin._ I waited for a reply. And I didn't have to wait long.

_Good. Meet me where I told you._

_Fine._ It took me less than five minutes to meet him where he told me. The locket was still in my pocket. Unopened. If this stupid thing is able to take all seven gifts then it should be strong enough to take Justin's.

**Chapter 9**

I waited for what seemed like forever before he showed up.

"Where is Hayden?" His arms were empty.

"She is," He laughed "Sleeping."

"Liar. Where. Is. She."

"Give me the locket and I will tell you."  
"No. Not until you tell me."

"I already have you so I guess I will tell you. She is dead, she died in the fire." I heard footsteps and turned to see Eric and Jasper walking up.

"Jasper? Eric? Thank God you are here. But how did you know how to find me? Doesn't matter." I walked over to them and gave them a big hug. " I nee-. What are you doing?" They both took me by my arms and held me in an iron grip. "Guys let go."  
"They won't." I looked at Justin. Anger building with each breath that I took. Hayden was dead, and he was to blame.

"And why won't they?"  
"Because they are the ones who helped me find you. From the first day of school. Did you really think that it was coincidence that Jasper had the same ability as you? That he would actually think that you were someone worth saving?"  
"If I weren't then we would not be in this position now."

"And what position is that?"  
"Me being here. Why would you need me here if I am not important?"

"You are important, but not for the reason that you think."  
"And what do I think?"

"You think that these people, actually care about you. Do you want to know why the rest of the guys that you met briefly are not here? Why they didn't care to further involve themselves with you? They don't care."  
"Your lying."

"But there is one. Paul."  
"He is smart he won't ever give into you. You may have been able to control the others but Paul didn't give in. That is why you wanted me to get rid of him. That is why you can't stand for me to love him is because he is the only one who fought you. He is the only one who cares for me. You hate him for loving me."  
"Stop right there."  
"No. You hate him so much because he is your brother isn't he?"  
"Yes he is my brother."  
"And that means," I didn't have to finish the sentence to fully understand why Justin hated him so much. It was because he had the same power as Justin did. They both had the ability to end this.

"You found this out faster than last time."  
"Paul was the one in my dream. He was always trying to tell me and I didn't listen to him. Its been him all along."  
"STOP" He was then right in front of me. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WATCH MY STUPID BROTHER STEAL THE ONE I LOVE? STEAL ALL THAT POWER FOR HIMSELF?" He took my face in his hand. "DO YOU?" I began to cry.

"You hateful person. You can't stand that I love someone else. This name that I was given, it isn't mine is it?"

"No its not. Lenora is the name that you will formally know."

"Its the name that you love. You love me and you don't want to let me go. That is why you gave me the locket in the first place isn't it? So that you would have enough power to compel me to love you." He hit me. He hit me hard enough to send me sprawling to the ground. Eric and Jasper were no longer holding me but holding a small bundle. It was hard to tell what that was from my position.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" He kicked me hard in the ribs.

"Stop." I chocked. "Please." He kicked me again and again. I knew by the pain in my side that he broke something. I was laying flat on my back when he gripped my throat.

"Stop what? Stop loving you? Stop wanting you to be mine?" He didn't loosen his grip. I was trying to scoot myself up so that I could breath. But no luck was coming. My hands were searching for the locket.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't see how much you loved me." My voice sounded horse. His grip loosened. " I'm so sorry." I could feel not only my tears on my face but his as well.

"Sorry isn't going to save you from all the pain you have caused me Lenora." By the time I knew that he really was going to kill me I found the locket.

"Thy lips a gateway, to your breath and your breath a gateway to your life." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. And that's when I opened the locket.

His lips were frozen on mine. He still had a good grip on my throat and it seemed impossible to get away from him. Justin was then lifted off of me. And I was pulled up from the ground and into a warm embrace.

"I thought that I was too late." I buried my face in his shoulder.

"You were on time like always." He stroked the back of my hair.

"Did you do it? Did you get his gift?" I looked at him and took the locket out of my pocket. It was no longer a shiny silver but a charcoal color.  
"I took it just as he leaned in to kiss me." I handed him the locket and he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Lenora?" I looked at him and smiled. Every life I have had my name has been Lenora. But when he spoke it, it seemed wrong.

"No, Artemis." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?" He then got down on one knee. My heart stopped. He took my hand in his and smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" Wow. I smiled, pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes. I will." He then kissed my nose and I laughed. I looked over at Justin, laying on the ground. Only moments ago he had told me that he loved me, now he was just frozen in time.

"What are we going to do now?" I looked back at Paul. In only a few days my life changed forever. Only a few weeks ago I was alone thinking that I was the only one able to see color, the only one that was different. That I would end up with Jasper, not Paul. So much has changed, I never thought that I would end up like this. Paul then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Artemis."

"I love you too Paul." We then, while moving in frozen time, kissed.

**The End**


End file.
